


Remember when?

by DoomedTimeline



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Engagment, First Person, Graphic Suicide, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Sad Ending, Short Story, VERY cheesy proposal, cheesy pickup lines, figurative suffocation, long term realtionships, proposal, romantic, termination of engagment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTimeline/pseuds/DoomedTimeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Character remembers the times he shared with the one he loved and how sad they can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember when?

**Author's Note:**

> please be mindful there is suicide at the end of this work  
> Bold is flashback  
> normal is current time

I remember….

I remember the time when he first asked me out, it was like yesterday… shoot me if I dare forget it.

 

**We met in the park and we had locked eyes, for all I could tell it looked like he hated me, and I him in return. It had shocked me when he came strolling up, all cool and slow. He was handsome, he looked dangerous and hot, like a flame you only dared to touch.**

**“Hey there~” is what he first said, I had been sitting on the park bench and just couldn’t stop staring at him.**

**“Hello…” I felt my cheeks flush, and looked away slightly.**

**“What might your name be?” his voice is smooth and deep, like molasses, it sends shivers up my spine**

**“Aldric...” my voice came out somewhat of a squeak and I looked up at him, “may I ask yours?”**

**“Stefan” he says coolly and I can’t help but shiver again, it was a cool autumn day and I could just mask it as the chill but... something in me didn’t want too**

**“Well Aldric~ Your eyes are blue, like the ocean, and babe I am lost in them~” the comment made me turn even more red than I already was and looked down, gripping my book hard.**

**“roses are red, tomatoes are redder, and I think we both know, I like you way better”**

**Oh god his comments, they just make me want to scream, whether it be from rage or not. Though what did come out of my mouth was a lot more embarrassing**

**“do you like raisins?” he asked quietly, a small smirk on his face.**

**I nodded quickly**

**“how about a date?”**

**I looked up at him, my eyes wide, someone asked me on a date? This was a new experience for me, nobody had asked me out since high school and all that was, was a god forsaken pity date. He was still staring down at me as I somehow managed to pull “yes” from my lips.**

**He smiled down at me and took a sharpie from his pocket, taking my arm and writing his number down.**

**“call me, or text which ever you prefer” he smiles then walks off. Little did I know that man would be the brightest ember in my tiny stone furnace.**

It’s been several years since that day, close to a decade even and I still remember those sweet words and the cheesy pickup lines he used. I laugh quietly and look out the window of the apartment, it’s a rainy day, my favorite kind of day…

It reminds me of a year after we started dating, we were watching a movie together at his place, laughing and giggling like sweet lovers out of high school.

**“hey Aldric~” he calls me and I looked up at him the best I can, I was sitting in his lap and my giant floof of dark red hair just underneath his chin**

**“yeah Stef?”**

**“You know what you’d really look good in?”**

**“what?”**

**“my arms~” he says smoothly, and I turn around the best I can and thump him on the chest. By this time his giggling a lot and I couldn’t help but giggle too.**

**“I’m already in your arms, you dolt!” I say and lean up to kiss him.**

**“you know what else?” he says once I pull out of the kiss**

**“what?” I say giggling slightly**

**“your daddy must have been a baker, cause you HAVE A NICE SET OF BUNS!” he says loudly and we burst out howling in laughter, this man is my life and I wouldn’t trade him for anything**

**It’s raining outside, the perfect kind of day for cuddling and watching movies. I love Stefan, I do, I love him with all my heart.**

I can’t help but feel tears run down my face as I remember that day, we were so happy. I wish he was here now, I want him to hold me again and feel that warm brush of his skin against mine.

**It was 5 years ago or so, it was a cool summer day, close to the end of summer. Stefan and I had been dating 4 years and were happy, most knew what would come next but apparently I was too dense to figure it out.**

**He had taken me to the park we had first met at. the trees were full of thick leaves, covering the path in shade. We walked the park a bit and I leaned on him and sighed, it was nice. He stopped right at the bench where we first met and made me sit. I was looking at him, wondering what was going on as he knelt down in front of me, there was no one else around, just the two of us.**

**“Hey Aldric” his voice was deep as always and he sounded serious**

**“yeah?” my voice was small as a mouse, a tiny quiver there too**

**“do you want to hear a knock knock joke?”**

**“sure”**

**“Knock knock”**

**“who’s there”**

**“marry” he began to reach into his pocket, I felt my lip quiver even more**

**“ma-marry who?”**

**He pulled out a tiny box and opened it slowly**

**“…Marry me?”**

**I stared inside the box, it held two rings, both bands were gold and silver braids, one had a tiny sapphire placed inside it. I felt tears begin to roll and I pressed my hands up to my face, I sobbed quietly.**

**It must have been a minute or so before he called my name...**

**“Aldric...?”**

**“y-yes?”**

**“are you okay…?”**

**I look at him and there’s a look of worry on his face, I nod then fling my arms around his shoulders, pressing the box between us. He sets it down and hugs me gently.**

**“Yes… yes yes yes YES!” I sob happily and squeeze him tight, tears of joy are falling down my face. I’m just so happy… so happy.**

So happy…. So…. Happy…. I forgot those words a while ago, I forgot how to be happy it seems… I wish… I wish he was still here… I wish we didn’t have that fight… I wish we didn’t have that god forsaken argument... I wish… I… wish…

**It was three years ago… we had been engaged for a year because it hadn’t become legal for us to marry yet, but it didn’t stop us from staying and laughing together all the time. We were together a lot, Stefan held me against him and I sighed, I was happy and I believed nothing could take that from me. I didn’t realize how wrong I had been.**

**We began spending all of our time together, spending no time apart. Actually, he didn’t let me spend time with anyone else… I began closed and guarded, protecting me like I was a thing he could lose, like a dragon hoarding its treasure. I began to grow tired, I wanted to see other people, yes I loved to spend time with him but he was suffocating me… it was too much to handle and a year and a half into our engagement I did something I wish I had never done.**

**I went up to Stefan late one afternoon, not being able to bare being suffocated any longer.**

**“Stefan.” I said, the tiredness in my voice apparent**

**“yeah?”**

**“I need to talk to you…”**

**He was sitting at the kitchen table, I went and sat across from him, sighing softly… I couldn’t look him in the eye, I just can’t.**

**“what do you need Aldric?”**

**“I need space…”**

**“I can give you space, just ask and I- “**

**“no, you don’t understand. I need _space_ you haven’t let me go out and do things in over a year...”**

**I waited for him to say something. He didn’t.**

**“I need my space away from you…. “**

**A minute passes**

**“I think I want to call off the engagement for now…” my voice was barely audible, even to myself. Tears were welling up in my eyes as I stared down at the table.**

**“I’m sorry Aldric…” was all he said and I felt the tears running down my face.**

**“i-im sorry too…”**

**I stood and stepped away from the table. My hand went to the ring on my finger, the engagement was off… but… part of me didn’t want it to be…. But also… I knew it was for the best… I slid the ring off of my finger and set it on the table, not looking at Stefan… once my beloved… once my world… once my existence…**

**I couldn’t look at him; I knew it had broken his heart into a million pieces as it did mine. I was heading to the door as he suddenly hugged me from behind… his warm broad chest against my back… tears continued to fall and I turned in his hold and hugged him back. I didn’t know the next time I would see him. I sobbed and he squeezed me in his hug.**

**“I love you Aldric…”**

**“I-I love you too Stefan…”**

 

 

 

 

I’m crying… my head is held by my hands and I’m sobbing against the window of my little shitty apartment. I didn’t want to end it but I had too, I would’ve suffocated and gone insane. The man I love… who knows if he still loves me? It’s been a year and a half, he could’ve gotten a new partner. He could’ve forgotten me. Our relationship. Our love… I hate myself for it… I want him back… I fucked up so badly and I know…. I can’t fix it…

I stand up from my place against the window and take up a pen and small piece of paper. Writing down what I have to say. It’s not much, but it’ll do… for my purposes… I leave it on the table, somebody will come looking for me eventually… I doubt Stefan will care… I broke his heart... he resents me for it. I know he does…

I go to the bathroom and look around, my bathroom is small. Nothing much to look at… plain cream walls, white tile on the floor… I guess I’d rather have it as the last thing I see…

I pull out my razor, popping out a blade… I take the medicine bottle out of the cabinet as well… filling up the tub is an easy task... and I sink down shorts shirt and all… the cold water numbing my legs and chest… but I don’t care… I take the bottle and down the pills... there are so many… some drop into the water below me… I don’t care I swallow them down wincing hard... tears are still spilling down my cheeks still...

I take the blade and pull my shorts up... exposing my thighs. I cut so many times the water turns red with my blood… I turn to my arms next… slicing up the large vein there…. I can see my blood spilling out… that bright crimson… it’s such a relief to see… the end is soon

Its soon

So…soon

I..can feel it

I…finally…get…what… I wanted…

ste…fan….

I’m…sorry…

i…lo…ve..

…you…

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my english homework.  
> we had to use foreshadow and flashback.  
> i think i did pretty well.  
> i would like feed back please


End file.
